Diskussion:X-Flügler
Quellen der Technischen Daten Die Quellen der Technischen Daten sind die Stele Chroniken aus dem PC-Spiel TIE Fighter, published by SoftGold --Pieschie 21:46, 27. Mai 2006 (CEST) EDIT: Hinweise zu der verschiedenen Versionen des X-Wing von der Wookiepedia --Pieschie 00:16, 28. Mai 2006 (CEST) :Quellen müssen nicht auf der Diskussionseite erläutert werden. --DarthMomse 21:56, 8. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Phantasiedaten Stellt sich bei solchen Phantasiedaten nicht die Frage, ob die Spielefirma sich dich für das Spiel ausgedacht hat, oder sie wirklich so von Lukas vorgesehen sind? 213.39.210.64, 15:19, 20. Dez 2006 (CET) :Spielefirmen können ihre technischen Daten nicht aus der "hohlen Hand" erfinden; sie arbeiten im Auftrag von LucasArts und dementsprechend mit dem Content Management bzw. Continuity-Beauftragten zusammen, damit ein "offizielles" Spiel halbwegs in den Kanon paßt. Ich habe eben im "New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels" nachgeschaut, der eine offizielle Quelle ist; hier werden die Daten bestätigt (Größte, Geschwindigkeit, Bewaffnung), genau wie in der offiziellen Datenbank auf starwars.com. Insofern ist die Befürchtung, Spielefirmen könnten sich etwas "ausdenken", bei SW-Spielen relativ überschaubar, da LucasArts darauf ein strenges Auge hat. Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 15:50, 20. Dez 2006 (CET) X-Wing - Das Spiel Mir fehlt hier die Erwähnung das es auch ein Spiel dazu gibt oder überhaupt ein Artikel das es ein Spiel mit diesem Namen gibt und daraus folgend einen Link zur wookiepedia. Es wird ja im vorigen Artikel erwähnt das einige Daten zum X-wing aus einem Spiel stammen.Doc87.162.112.131 12:39, 19. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Ein Link zur Wookiepedia? So etwas ist hier nur im jeweiligen Artikel unter (andere Sprachen) üblich. Ich denke, es wäre eher sinnvoll, einen Artikel in der Jedipedia zu schreiben, da es leider noch keine darüber gibt. Wenn du das Spiel hast, folge einefach diesem Link X-Wing (Spiel) und erstele dort einen Artikel darüber. Anschließend kannst du ihn hier verlinken. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:45, 9. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Auf der deutschen Wikipedia gibt es einen Artikel zu dem Spiel, wie siehts damit aus?87.162.125.214 22:12, 18. Feb. 2008 (CET) X im Star Wars Universum Heute ist mir was aufgefallen (soll mal zum denken anregen): Wie kam der X-Flügler eigentlich im Star Wars Universum zu seinem Namen, wo es dort unser Alphabet doch garnicht gibt? In Aurebesh sieht das X wie ein Dreieck aus und einen vergleichbaren Buchstaben gibt es garnicht. Es würde bedeuten, dass die die Form eines X überhapt nicht kennen und somit auch nicht mit dem Profil des Jägers assoziiert werden kann.--Yoda41 Admin 20:02, 14. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Nunja, wenn man bedenkt, dass Aurebesh in den ursprünglichen Filmen nur eine Art der Darstellung von Schrift war und keineswegs bei allen Schriftzügen benutzt wurde, ergibt das schon einen Sinn. Wie ich herausgefunden habe, wurde die Transliteration von Alphabet zu Aurebesh erst im Jahr 1994 von West End Games praktiziert. Auch bei einigen Quellenbüchern sieht man "normale" Schrift, z.B. bei der Unterzeichnung der Proklamation der Neuen Republik (Bel Iblis, Mon Mothma, Leia Organa). Also kann man davon ausgehen, dass sich damals niemand Gedanken über solche "Probleme" gemacht hat und außerdem ist es ja auch möglich, dass unser Alphabet auch im SW-Universum (*hust* Basic *hust*) existiert. 20:29, 14. Sep 2007 (CEST) Verschiebung? Wäre hier eine Verschiebung nach X-Flügler-Klasse nicht angebracht? Der Artikel beschreibt ja schliesslich den X-Flügler im allgemeinen bzw. wird, Kyle will ihn ja noch überarbeiten. Quelle für das Lemma X-Flügel-Klasse ist Das Imperium schlägt zurück, das sagt der Offizier, der Vader sagt das Luke nach Bespin gekommen ist. Boba (FAQ) 16:50, 19. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Fände ich auch gut. Hier wird nicht nur der T-65 X behandelt, sondern auch die Nachfolger. Die XJ Serie hieß ja nicht mehr T-65... MfG - Cody 16:57, 19. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Wird eventuell sogar gemacht. Jetzt ist erstmal eine Aufspaltung der speziellen Jäger geschehen. --DarthMomse 21:56, 8. Sep. 2008 (CEST) X-Wing der US-Airforce? Gibt es irgendwelche Belege für den X-Wing der US-Airforce? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:06, 16. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Also ich hab das vohin mal gegoogelt und nix relevants gefunden. Aber so wie die Amerikaner drauf sind ham die bestimmt schon mal sowas probiert.--MfG Mand'alor Kal (Keldabe) 19:10, 16. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Mir ist nur der russische X-Wing bekannt. Auch in der englischen Wikipedia findet sich nichts über einen amerikanischen X-Wing... 19:19, 16. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::"Der Sikorsky S-72 X-wing war ein US-amerikanisches Experimentalflugzeug, das ein Hybrid aus Hubschrauber- und Starrflüglertechnologie darstellte. Es wird damit zu den Flugschraubern gerechnet. Das S-72 wurde zwischen 1983 und 1988 vom Hubschrauberhersteller Sikorsky, dem NASA Ames Research Center und der US-Agentur DARPA entwickelt." Tja, wer lesen kann ist klar im Vorteil: Das ist ein nichtmilitärisches internationales Projekt und ist somit nicht Teil der US-Airforce oder sonst einer anderen Armee, wo sollte denn etwas von einem X-Wing der Airforce erwähnt sein? Dark Lord Disku 19:30, 16. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::Und es ist eher ein Helikopter als ein Jet mit X-Flügeln.--MfG Mand'alor Kal (Keldabe) 19:33, 16. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::::Ach was!^^ Wie oben gesagt, wer lesen kann ist klar im Vorteil: "...wird damit zu den Flugschraubern gerechnet..." Dark Lord Disku 19:38, 16. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Tja aber wie die Amerikaner so sind haben die ihr Geld nich ohne Hintergedanken in so ein Projekt gesteckt. Wenn dieser möchtegern X-Wing tatsächlich effektik wäre würden die Amis bestimmt ein Paar davon für ihre Airforce bestellen.Wie bei den deutschen Panzern zwischen dem Ersten- und Zweiten Weltkrieg: Da Deutschland offiziel eigentlich keine Panzer besitzen oder entwickeln durfte wurden sie heimlich als „Landwirtschaftliche Nutzfahrzeuge“ entwickelt und gebaut. --MfG Mand'alor Kal (Keldabe) 19:47, 16. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Verschiebung die 2.? Was hat n das gestern gesollt? Von T-65 auf X-Flügler dann auf T-65 zurück und wieder auf X-Flügler. Leute: Das gibt 2 Artikel!!! ein mal den X-Flügler und einmal den berümten T-65. Ich werd den X-Flügler machen und Kyle den T-65 also was sollte das? Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 11:11, 8. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :Naja, das ist vielleicht für Leute die sich mit dem Thema noch nicht befasst haben nicht ganz eindeutig. Schließlich ist die Film-Legende sehr vielen schlicht als "X-Flügler" oder "X-Wing" bekannt. Der Artikel X-Flügler soll aber eine art Erklärungsseite zur "Familie" der X-Flügler allgemein werden. Die verschiedenen Typen, darunter auch der T-65 aus den Filmen werden natürlich von uns beiden noch einzeln behandelt. Gruß, Kyle22 15:19, 8. Sep. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich übernehme den Part für den X-Flügler Artikel der Serie. Also hier der Artikel. --DarthMomse 21:56, 8. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Typenbezeichnungen des X-Flüglers Also hier stell ich mal die einzellnen Typenbezeichnungen mit Quelle rein, damit man sieht wo das Problem in Momse voreiligem voreiligen Verhalten lag den so zu verschieben und warum es besser ist einen Artikel für den X-Flügler und einen für den T-65 zu haben, denn die Typenbezeichnung des T-65 ist nich gerade Einheitlich. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 19:16, 9. Sep. 2008 (CEST) PS: wer selber noch ne Typenbezeichnung hat kann sie auch mit einfügen. UC Bitte keine Romane in die UCs schreiben, aber schon gar nicht andere damit direkt angreifen - das geht auch mit IRC, ICQ oder auf der Diskussionsseite des jeweiligen Users... Aber nicht im UC! Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 19:30, 9. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :Also ausfallend muss man nicht werden und schon gar nicht in einer UC an der Spitze eines so häufig besuchten Artikels wie dem zum X-Flügler. Schleunigst raus damit und bitte über Benutzerdiskussion oder Chat klären... Gruß,--Little Ani 19:56, 9. Sep. 2008 (CEST) ::Habs grad mit ihm geklärt, is wieder raus. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 20:05, 9. Sep. 2008 (CEST)